tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Oscar Dragonia
Oscar Dragonia ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Oscar ist als zweiter Sohn in die Aristokratenfamilie Dragonia geboren worden, der nachgesagt wird, eine Verbindung zur königlichen Familie Asgard zu haben. Seine ältere Halbschwester ist Teresa Linares, die von seinem Vater außerehelich mit einer Frau niedriger Abstammung gezeugt worden war. Nachdem ihre Mutter verstorben ist, hat ihr Vater sie als Dienstmädchen in sein Haus geholt, da seine Frau nichts von ihr hielt und sie nicht in die Familie aufnehmen wollte. Teresa berichtet, dass Oscar der Einzige der Familie war, der sie als Schwester bezeichnet. Zwischen den beiden baute sich eine enge Geschwisterliebe auf. Oscar wurde schließlich zur Abtei geschickt, um die Verbindung der Familie Dragonia zur Kirche zu stärken. Aus Sorge heraus folgte Teresa ihm und die beiden stiegen unter den Exorzisten rasch zur Positionen von Prätoren auf, innerhalb derer sie die Position der Konsule übernehmen. Tales of Berseria Oscar trifft zum ersten Mal in Titania auf Velvet Crowe, als diese versucht, von dort zu fliehen. Es bricht ein Kampf zwischen ihm, den Malakhim, die ihn begleiten, und Velvet aus, die von Seres begleitet wird. Während des Kampfes allerdings verwandelt sich einer seiner Malakhim in einen Jungdrachen und greift ihn an. Nachdem sich Seres schützend vor Velvet geworfen hat und dabei tödlich verwundet wurde, bittet Seres sie, verschlungen zu werden, um Velvet damit ihre Macht zu übergeben. Velvet kommt dieser Bitte nach und ist danach stark genug, den Jungdrachen zu besiegen und Oscar durch einen Feuerball schwer zu verletzen. Dadurch erhält er eine schwerwiegende Brandwunde im Gesicht, die sich über sein linkes Auge erstreckt. Er wird gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen, und kehrt zur Abtei zurück. thumb|300px|left|Oscar im Spiel (vor seiner Brandverletzung) Nachdem die Helden erstmals Kontakt mit Dyle gesucht und mit seinem Wissen die Schiffergilde in Hellawes erpresst haben, damit sie ihr Schiff bei den Figahl-Eisspitzen reparieren, trifft Oscar in Abwesenheit der Helden in der Kirche von Hellawes auf seine Schwester, die dort stationiert ist und der er auf dem Weg zurück zur Hauptstadt einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Teresa stellt entsetzt fest, was mit ihm geschehen war und er berichtet ihr davon, dass er von einer Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und feurigen Augen angegriffen worden war, sodass Teresa sich an Velvet Crowe erinnert, der sie zuvor auf der Straße von Hellawes begegnet war. Oscar bittet Teresa, auf sich achtzugeben, da diese Frau auch für einen erfahrenen Prätor eine Gefahr darstellen wird. Teresa verspricht ihm, dies zu tun, und muntert ihn erfolgreich auf, indem sie ihm sagt, dass ein solch kleiner Fehler nicht das Ende der Welt bedeutet. Oscar freut sich über den Trost und bemerkt, dass seine Schwester die Ohrringe trägt, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Oscar ist zufrieden, weil die Ohrringe an ihr so gut aussehen wie er erwartet hatte, und verabschiedet sich schließlich. Als die Helden den Empyreischen Thron das erste Mal aufsuchen, um Artorius Collbrande zu bekämpfen, erscheint Oscar gemeinsam mit Teresa, Melchior Mayvin und Eleanor Hume, um Artorius beizustehen. Oscar hatte gedacht, dass Shigure Rangetsu ihm helfen würde, doch Artorius berichtet ihm, dass er beim Training ist und ohnehin mehr als jeder andere sehen will, wie sein Blut vergossen wird. Oscar tritt den Helden ein weiteres Mal im Tempel von Palamedes entgegen, wo sie einen Therion vermuten und diesen von Innominat trennen wollen. Oscar will den Therion, Kamoana, beschützen, damit sie nicht von ihrem Erdenpulspunkt getrennt wird. Eleanor verlangt eine Antwort von ihm, was die Abtei mit Therions anstellen will, und Oscar weist sie ab, indem er meint, dass es besser ist, wenn sie wenig weiß. Eleanor will es dennoch wissen, da sie Kamoanas Mutter getötet hat, und Oscar versteht, dass der Therion den Dämon verschlungen haben muss. Er legt Eleanor nach, sich dies nicht allzu sehr ans Herz gehen zu lassen, da der Dämon ein notwendiges Opfer war, um das Leiden in der Welt zu beenden. Eleanor entgegnet jedoch, dass diese Frau nicht irgendein Dämon war, sondern eine Mutter, die ihre Tochter hatte beschützen wollen. Sie beginnt zu weinen und Oscar sucht nach den richtigen Worten, diese Taten dennoch zu erklären. Als er dazu ansetzt, wird er jedoch von Velvet attackiert und mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen die Wand geschleudert, von der er abprallt und leblos zu Boden sinkt. Velvet sagt zu ihm, dass es ungehörig ist, ein Mädchen zum Weinen zu bringen. Die Helden nehmen Kamoana mit sich und lassen Oscar zurück. thumb|300px|Oscar armatisierte mit einem Wind-Malak und droht, die Kontrolle zu verlieren Erneut in Abwesenheit der Helden wird Oscar von Artorius im Empyreischen Thron ein neues, experimentelles Arte übertragen, das unvollendet ist und dem Nutzer das Leben kosten könnte. Teresa erfährt davon und sucht Artorius, Melchior, Shigure und Oscar auf, um zu erfahren, ob es wahr ist. Melchior berichtet ihr, dass sie die Theorie dieses Artes ausgereizt haben und es nun in der Praxis anwenden müssen. Teresa versteht entsetzt, dass Oscar das Arte im Kampf gegen Velvet einsetzen soll, und bittet darum, dass sie es an seiner Stelle tun soll. Ihre körperliche Stärke reicht dafür jedoch nicht aus, also möchte sie als seine Unterstützung entsandt werden, was ihr ebenfalls verweigert wird, da sie den Gegner ansonsten auslöschen würde, ehe Oscar überhaupt dazu kommt, das Arte anzuwenden. Shigure gesteht ihr, dass er hinter ihren Taten ein nobles Verhalten erkennt, aber dass dieses die Pläne der Abtei zerstören würde, woraufhin Artorius ihn zum Stillschweigen auffordert. Oscar erklärt Teresa, dass er sich freiwillig dafür gemeldet hat, das Arte auszuprobieren, um dafür zu büßen, dass er auf Titania und in Palamedes versagt hatte. Teresa möchte dennoch mitkommen, Artorius hingegen enthebt sie ihrer Pfichten als Exorzistin und entwendet ihr Malak Nummer Eins. Um ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen, benötigen sie einen Malak von ungewöhnlich hohem Potenzial, was bei Nummer Eins der Fall ist, der nahezu ebenbürtig zu Laphicet ist. Nummer Eins wird auf Melchior übertragen, und Teresa ist am Boden zerstört. Um sie zu trösten, wendet Oscar sich an sie und meint, dass er gerne wieder etwas von ihrem Gekochten hätte, sobald er heimkehrt, wie etwa ein Stück der Quiche, die sie immer machte. Oscar wendet sich daraufhin an Artorius, der bereits weiß, was er sich wünscht, und Artorius verspricht, Teresa wieder zur Exorzistin zu ernennen, sobald seine Mission abgeschlossen ist. Oscar ist einverstanden, verabschiedet sich von seiner Schwester und entfernt sich, um zur Bairdmarsch aufzubrechen. In der Bairdmarsch erwartet Oscar die Helden bereits, um den Therion "Dis" vor ihnen zu beschützen und im Kampf gegen sie das neue Arte auszuprobieren. Teresa begleitet die Helden, die Oscar unbedingt retten will und sich selbst als Geisel anbietet, um zu verhindern, dass er das Arte einsetzt. Oscar stellt entsetzt fest, dass Teresa in Velvets Gewalt ist, und Eleanor will von ihm wissen, was die Abtei tatsächlich mit der "Vernunft" meint, von der sie ständig spricht. Oscar ist wütend und wirft den Helden vor, dass ihre Vorstellung von Vernunft darin besteht, seine Schwester als Geisel zu nehmen und mit ihrem Tod zu drohen, woraufhin Eleanor stutzt und schweigt. Oscar ist damit einverstanden, seine Waffe niederzulegen, wirft dabei jedoch das Schwert auf Velvet, die es abwehrt, wodurch Teresa entkommen kann und zu ihm flüchtet. Oscar wägt sie nun in Sicherheit, doch Teresa attackiert ihn und schlägt ihn ohnmächtig, um ihn zu schützen. Velvet verlangt von Teresa, sich an ihre Abmachung zu halten und mit Oscar zu verschwinden, was Teresa jedoch nicht tun kann, da es ihn in ein schlechtes Licht rücken würde. Teresa offenbart, dass sie empfänglich für Innominats Kraft ist, und lässt sich von Dis fressen, um mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Den Helden gelingt es, Teresa zu stoppen. Oscar ist jedoch mittlerweile wieder erwacht und will Teresa trösten, da sie bereits so viel für ihn getan hat. Er dankt ihr dafür, dass sie immer für ihn da war und auf ihn aufgepasst hat, weil die Aufmersamkeit seiner Eltern immer ausschließlich auf seinem älteren Bruder lag, dem Erben der Dragonias. Oscar bittet sie darum, weiterhin auf ihn aufzupassen, und er ist wild entschlossen, den Herrscher des Unheils zu vernichten. Er ruft seinen Wind-Malak herbei und nutzt das neue Arte: die Armatisierung. thumb|300px|left|Oscar und Teresa suchen das Gespräch mit Velvet, in deren Körper ihre Seelen verweilen Als unvollendeter Oscar, der mit seinem Malak verschmolzen ist, kämpft Oscar unerbitterlich gegen die Helden, wobei er droht, die Kontrolle über seinen Malak zu verlieren, sodass sowohl er als auch der Malak davor stehen, sich in Drachen zu verwandeln. Velvet soll ihn verschlingen, ehe dies geschieht, was sie versehentlich tut, als Oscar Laphicet angreifen will. Entsetzt über ihr eigenes Handeln wendet Velvet sich an Teresa, die dies angesehen hat und unter schwerem Schock steht. Unter Tränen erzählt Teresa, dass Oscar ihr die Ohrringe geschenkt hatte, die er eigentlich seiner Zukünftigen hatte schenken sollen, jener Frau, die ihm am meisten bedeutet. Oscar hatte zu ihr gesagt, dass sie diese Frau sei. Velvet ist verzweifelt und versteht, dass sie soeben Teresa dasselbe angetan hatte wie Artorius ihr angetan hatte. Aus Zorn heraus attackiert Teresa sie ebenfalls und aus Verzweiflung heraus verschlingt Velvet auch sie. Die Seelen von Teresa und Oscar sind nun in Velvet vereint. Velvet sucht das Gespräch mit ihnen, als sie auf dem Weg nach Meirchio sind, um die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken. Dafür sind die Seelen vier hochrangiger Prätoren nötig, und mit Oscar und Teresa sind bereits zwei dafür gesammelt. Velvet sagt den beiden, dass sie ihnen keine Entschuldigung für ihre Taten geben wird, und sie meinen, dass eine Entschuldigung ihre Sünden ohnehin nicht wiedergutmachen würde, was Velvet weiß. Die beiden erklären ihr, dass sie immer dasselbe tun würden, ganz gleich, wie oft sie wiedergeboren werden. Velvet erwidert, dass dies auch bei ihr der Fall ist. Persönlichkeit Oscar ist ein ruhiger und rationaler Denker. Selbst in lebensgefährlichen Situationen bleibt er gelassen. Er liebt seine ältere Schwester zutiefst und ist ihr dankbar für ihre Sorge und dafür, dass sie immer auf ihn achtgab. Oscar besitzt ein ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsgefühl und glaubt, dass er für Fehler büßen muss, wenn er welche begangen hat oder versagte. Teresa tröstet ihn in solchen Situationen üblicherweise. Wissenswertes *Oscar teilt sich seinen Kampfstil mit Sorey aus Tales of Zestiria. Sorey beherrscht lediglich Drachenschwarm nicht und ihre mystischen Artes unterscheiden sich. *Oscar beschäftigt sich gerne mit Käfern. Dies bestätigt nicht nur seine Schwester Teresa, die offenbart, dass sie früher für Oscar immer Käfer von Bäumen holen musste, weil sie größer war, sondern auch eine Einwohnerin aus Yseult, nach den Ereignissen in Haria: Die Einwohnerin berichtet davon, dass sie Oscar dabei gesehen hat, wie er auf einen Baum geklettert ist, um Zikadenhüllen einzusammen, da Zikaden äußerst selten sind und nur auf Südgand leben. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Oscar Dragonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Oscar Dragonia